Force Battle
Force Battle is the seventh episode of Gundam Build Divers. Synopsis Riku has finally formed his new force, Build Divers, and for its debut he chooses a Force Battle that only teams can enter. As they prepare for the battle one week hence, the members steadily make their preparations, upgrading their Gunpla with the help of Koichi's advice. However, an unexpected problem has come to light.Gundam Build Divers-Episode 7 Force Battle(EN,TW,KR,FR,IT sub) Plot After lots of grinding, Riku and his friends finally reach the minimum required rank for forming a force - Build Divers. Koichi apologizes for holding up everyone, but Riku brushes it off, and mentions that towards the end, Koichi is performing much better than them. Magee arrives, congratulating the newly formed force. Riku thanks him, saying that they wouldn't have gotten that far without his earlier kindness, which touches Magee. Magee then proclaims its time for the next big thing: Force Battles. In the real world, Riku and Yukio are looking over various types of Force Battle. When a confused Momoka asks why, Yukio says they have to make a big impression for their debut, so they have to find the right match. When Momoka expresses confusion on what Force Battles are specifically, Yukio explains how they work, that winning puts them on a different ranking scale than their player ranks, and that they will also win unique items. Riku finally finds one - a 5 vs. 5 elimination match for beginners. At the Gundam Base, the kids explain to Koichi and Nanami what's going on and congratulate Koichi for getting a job at the Gundam Base. Nanami is quite proud of Koichi joining her, but her description leads Koichi to snark that she's no better than he is. With a week left before the battle, Riku's planned some power ups for the Gundam 00 Diver and showed them to his team. Koichi suggested a Seed-series backpack would make the best base for Riku's customization plan, and using the injection molding machine at the Gundam Base's Factory Zone, creates the parts Riku needed. Momoka approaches Koichi with her own designs, and what he sees shocks him. Momoka then questions if her plan is impossible, but Koichi clarifies it would be easier to scratch build it. When Koichi mentions Sarah's Gunpla, Riku and Yukio panic as they had forgotten about it. In GBN, Sarah says she doesn't have a Gunpla, and Koichi wonders if she could get a rental. Momoka protests, claiming Sarah as their "goddess" or "mascot", so it's okay for her not to have a Gunpla. Koichi relents, but that means they're outnumbered for their match. As they muse for ideas, Riku spots a familiar figure: Ayame. He races over, calling her. He thanks her for helping them in Perisia and asks if she can join his force. She informs them she's an SD Gundam user and accepts Riku's invitation, seeing as she's been playing solo and it seems fun to do something different. Koichi tries to introduce himself, but it doesn't go too well. With the team complete, Koichi suggested a quick meeting to discuss the upcoming battle, and Ayame tells them about the Force Nest - a room given to each force. As they make themselves at home, Sarah gets sleepy and passes out, surprising everyone, but they quickly get back on track. In the week that passes, the team makes their plans and build their new Gunpla, ready to meet their opponents head on. On the day of the match, they're surprised to meet Cunning Rommel himself. Koichi, Riku and Yukio are in shock, but Momoka and Sarah find him incredibly adorable and go to pet him. Yukio tries to stop them, but Rommel doesn't mind. Rommel clarifies he is not their opponent, and like Magee, Tigerwolf and Shahryar, he is only there to cheer on the participants. He proceeds to introduce their opponents as the newest members of his force. Before the match, Magee, Tigerwolf and Shahryar encourage Riku's force, all the while Shahryar keeps sniping at Tigerwolf. A lounging Rommel is surprised that they came all this way to cheer Riku's force on, and they're then joined by Kyoya and two of his force members. Kyoya apologizes for being late, as he had other matters, and revealed he had already send Riku a message of encouragement. As the match starts, Magee briefly chastises Rommel for entering his team's rookies into a beginner's match under a different force name. Rommel explains that rookies need to experience the taste of victory and that he's a commander who's good at giving rewards. The leader of the rookie force has his team set up and waiting for Riku's force. He expected the Build Divers to go to the high ground to fully use their sniper-type MS, and had his team blocked the three entry routes with explosive wire traps. Soon, all the wire traps are triggered, causing the leader to call the Build Divers amateurs for taking all three paths and sends his team to finish them off. Two members, piloting a Shin Matsunaga's Zaku II High Mobility Type with Gelgoog's weapons and a Act Zaku reach one of the sites only to find a Kapool dummy with a sign reading "Miss". When the Zaku II High Mobility Type moves the doll, the mines below it are triggered. Although they escaped unharm, they immediately come under attack by GM III Beam Master, Galbaldy Rebake and Momokapool - Riku's force has drew first blood. At another spot, a custom Zaku II F2 Type and Zaku Cannon (Gatling Gun Equipment Type) realize they've been had, and the former steps on a wire, triggering a trap that fires Riku's Gundam 00 Diver Ace's Super GN Sword IIs. They are then attacked by the 00 Diver Ace, and thinking it is a pincer attack, they retreated. With the enemy in disarray, Koichi tells Riku to continue following his targets while keeping a distance. Koichi fires several mortar rounds from the Galbaldy Rebake's Howitzer to bombard Riku's targets, and when the enemy's leader is informed of this, he became confused about how many machines there are in Riku's force. He and his customized Borjarnon then evades an attack from the cloaked RX-Zeromaru in its Kakure Form, and wonders if Riku's force has seven machines. The Zaku II High Mobility Type and Act Zaku continue to be pressed by the GM III Beam Master, and fall into a trap in which optical camouflage is used to hide a lake. They are then dragged in by the Momokapool. On the sides, Rommel tries to brush off his team's failures. At Riku's side, he destroys the Zaku II F2 Type's machine gun by launching the tip of the Super GN Sword II at it. As for Ayame, she engages the enemy's leader in melee combat, stunning him with her skills. Back at the lake, the Zaku II High Mobility Type propels itself out of the water, leaving him open to Yukio, and is destroyed by the GM III Beam Master's Fusion Beam. The Momokapool continues to fight the Act Zaku on land, but its Rolling Attack fails when it hits a rock. However, this saves it from the enemy's beam saber attack. The Momokapool's Petitkapool then rolls out, and scratches the Act Zaku's face and kicks it away before returning to the Momokapool. The Momokapool got back on its feet and finishes the enemy with its Belly Beam. Rommel throws a fit when he realizes his rookie team is going to suffer a one-sided defeat. Ayame and Riku have chased their targets into a corner, but the enemy team is confident of winning as it's a 3-on-2 fight and counterattacks. Koichi arrives in time to help Riku, and is chastised by Ayame for being late, they then launch their attacks to finish the enemy off. Ayame slices the Zaku Cannon (Gatling Gun Equipment Type) apart through the "Displacement Sword Technique, Ayame Slash" attack, while Koichi uses the scissor-like form of Galbaldy Rebake's Hammer Pilers to cut the Zaku II F2 Type in two. Riku finishes off the last one through a unique A-shaped slash attack with the GN Diver Swords, ending the match with a victory for Build Divers. Tigerwolf praises the strength and experience Koichi and Ayame have, while Shahryar is impressed with the Momokapool and the GM III Beam Master. Kyoya, meanwhile, is impressed with how strong Riku has grown and his improved building skills. Seeing the rookies' failure, Rommel thinks he should change his tactics on rookie training to punishment. At the GBN lobby, players talk about how impressive the fight was; Ogre and Do-ji notice the replay of Build Divers' victory. Ogre muses that Riku wouldn't be a novice forever, unsettling Do-ji. Riku and Rommel shake hands. Rommel congratulates Riku and admits defeat, requesting a rematch one day. The others congratulate the team with Kyoya's really exciting Riku. Yukio then calls Riku over, and in turn, he calls for Sarah who is petting Rommel. Asking her to open her hands, Riku touches an option screen, and a pretty flower necklace appears in her hands. Riku explains that it's for protecting him during his fight with Ogre, and to make up for the fireweed flower that Sarah lost in the process. He reveals the necklace is one of the victory's bonuses, and others had also agreed to his decision. Sarah thanks them for it and Momoka goes to put the necklace on her. The team is then called over to the others for a group photograph, and the photographer is caught while still running back. Stats Characters * Riku Mikami * Yukio Hidaka * Momoka Yashiro * Nanami Nanase * Sarah * Magee * Shahryar * Tigerwolf * Koichi Nanase * Ayame * Kyoya Kujo * Karuna * Emilia * Rommel * Do-ji * Ogre Mecha * GN-0000DVR/A Gundam 00 Diver Ace * RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master * PEN-01M Momokapool * RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake * RX-零 RX-Zeromaru Quotes Music * Opening: Diver's High by Sky-Hi * Ending: Ashita e by Iris Notes & Trivia References from previous Gundam series *The ball grenade on Rommel's wine glass is a reference to the Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team's 9th Episode, where Ginias (also voiced by Shō Hayami) placed a grenade in his glass. Errors & Goofs *At 8:53, Riku uses the air brush to paint the parts without the pipe & the compressor attached. *At 16:36, the Act Zaku's front "nose" sections is miscolored grey. References